Tabibito
by Akane Kyo
Summary: Qualquer um que ver um pássaro no céu vai querer sair em uma jornada! 3x4x3 Era para ser uma série então... não estranhem o sumário ruim nem o fato de que os capítulos não tem nexo um com o outro!
1. Tabibito

Tabibito

Trowa finalmente fazia outra parada em sua viajem depois de um longo período de seis dias. Ele vivia assim de cidade, em cidade. Olhou para cima, sem motivo algum, e viu que havia um pássaro no céu. Era um condor lindo, planando como se as nuvens fossem uma extensão das suas asas e a gravidade não existisse, a todo o momento reafirmando seu lugar de rei dos céus. Trowa não pôde observá-lo tanto quanto queria, pois os portões da cidade se abriam para ele e um ancião vinha lhe dar às boas vindas:

- Tabibito-san, bem vindo a esta cidade. Raramente temos visitas, portanto não estávamos preparados e não temos nenhuma hospedaria à disposição. Qual seu nome?

- Eu me chamo Trowa Barton. Não se preocupe com a acomodação, eu ficarei em qualquer lugar. – Disse o rapaz.

- Venha, vamos acomodá-lo na casa mais rica da cidade. A família o aguarda. Espero que aproveite a estadia nessa cidade. De onde você vem? – Perguntou o ancião.

- De um país distante. Não é importante falar sobre ele. Então, que cidade é essa?

- Se chama Cidade do Silêncio! – Disse o velho.

- Cidade do Silêncio? Por que tem esse nome?

- Por que nessa cidade é proibido tocar qualquer instrumento musical – O ancião se aproximou do rapaz e disse – Alguns anos atrás foi criada uma escola de música aqui. De início ela era apenas para adolescentes que aprendiam lá belas melodias, mas, passado algum tempo, os pais de todo o país queriam ensinar seus filhos a tocar música e começaram a colocá-los desde bebês na escola, desde pequeno apenas concentrando-se nas melodias. Depois de alguns anos, percebeu-se que as crianças que estudavam desde cedo na escola de música não aprendiam a falar e se tornavam autistas. Para piorar a situação, as competições de música no país se acirraram e as pessoas começaram a fazer coisas perigosas para tornar suas apresentações mais interessantes. Muitos enlouqueceram enquanto tocavam. O ponto culminante foi o dia em que um governante colocou fogo em um monumento da rua principal enquanto tocava violino. Ele disse que queria fazer o maior espetáculo de todos e que entregaria sua vida em prol da música. Depois disso a escola de música foi fechada, todos os instrumentos musicais foram apreendidos e queimados e as pessoas foram proibidas de tocar qualquer instrumento.

- Eu entendo. – Disse Trowa pensativo.

- Tabibito-san, quantos dias irá ficar? – Perguntou o ancião.

- Três dias. Imagino que seja suficiente para conhecer esse lugar.

- Certo. Vamos. Você ficará na casa dos Winner, eles vieram de outra cidade também, na época que música estava em alta aqui. Até hoje seu filho não fala, mas eu acredito que seja por não ter vontade. Aquele garoto é tão triste. Seu nome é Quatre, e ele tem quatro irmãs. Três delas estão vivendo com suas famílias, portanto as pessoas com que você ira interagir serão apenas Quatre e Iria, os pais não são muito presentes.

Trowa e o velho caminharam por alguns minutos pelas ruas da cidade. Nelas as pessoas paravam para olhar Trowa, alguns admirados pela beleza do viajante, os belos olhos verdes, o cabelo castanho e o corpo bem formado, outros surpresos por verem um viajante ali. Eles chegaram à frente de uma grande casa, aparentemente a maior do lugar, e tocaram a campainha. Um homem de meia idade veio atender. Ele abriu o portão e convidou-os a entrar. O ancião recusou e disse que tinha alguns afazeres deixando, assim, o rapaz de olhos verdes sozinho na presença do serviçal.

- Sr. Barton, deixe-me levá-lo para conhecer o meu jovem senhor, ele o espera. Eu sou Rashid, seu serviçal. Deixe-me levar sua bagagem! – Disse pegando a mochila que o rapaz carregava e caminhando em direção a entrada da casa.

Quando chegaram, Rashid abriu a porta dando passagem ao rapaz de olhos verdes que entrou e deu de cara com outro rapaz, muito belo e de estatura baixa, que sorria abertamente. Ele possuía cabelos louros muito claros e curtos, sua pele era branca como o mais puro marfim e seus olhos também eram verdes claríssimos o que formava um conjunto puramente perfeito. Os dois passaram um bom tempo apenas se observando até que o rapaz louro parou de sorrir e ficou rubro devido ao olhar que o outro depositava sobre ele. Trowa desviou o olhar e se apresentou:

- Sou Trowa Barton, viajante. Você é Quatre, certo? – Recebeu um aceno positivo de cabeça – Sinto incomodar, mas... – Parou ao ver que o outro fazia que não com as mãos – Não sou um incômodo para você? Que bom! – O outro apenas concordou com a cabeça fazendo uma reverência e, em seguida, um sinal para que Trowa o seguisse.

Chegaram a um quarto grande com mobília rústica. Nele havia uma janela que dava para o centro da cidade dali. Era possível ver tudo daquele pequeno lugar. O serviçal deixou as malas do rapaz ao lado da cama, o mesmo agradeceu o rapaz de olhos verde claros que se sentou na cama observando o outro que estava interessado na vista.

- O que foi? Tem algo que quer saber? – Perguntou estranhando o rapaz que fez que sim – O que seria? Quer saber mais sobre mim? – O outro fez que sim – Eu deveria te contar de onde eu venho, mas... – Quatre o olhou com cara de indagação – Você não gostaria de saber... – O outro ainda o olhava da mesma forma – Quatre, você gosta de música? – O louro fez que sim com a cabeça e a abaixou tristemente em seguida. – Então posso te contar de onde eu venho. Venho de um lugar chamado País do Som. É um lugar onde todas as pessoas ganham um instrumento musical quando nascem e as cidades têm nome de instrumentos e estilos. Eu saí de lá porque procurava pelo dueto perfeito, eu nunca me contentei em ser um músico bom e solitário. Eu queria mais, queria alguém tão bom quanto eu, que compartilhasse o sonho de ver o mundo ou muito mais que isso. – Ele observou o rapaz louro. Ele parecia curioso e surpreso – Então eu segui, de país em país, de cidade em cidade, a procura de alguém que tocasse comigo. Eu tocava em todas as cidades, divertia as pessoas. Já toquei com muitos, mas ainda não estou satisfeito. Nesse momento eu me sinto pior ainda, pois eu vim para um lugar onde ninguém toca. É muito triste. Se eu pudesse encontrar alguém aqui que tocasse...

Trowa parou de falar e observou o outro. Ele parecia incrivelmente feliz, mas ao notar novamente o olhar do rapaz se levantou rapidamente fez uma reverência e saiu do quarto correndo deixando Trowa muito confuso. O resto da tarde se passou sem grandes acontecimentos. Trowa não voltou a ver Quatre nem mesmo antes de sair para explorar a pequena cidade.

O rapaz de olhos verdes se cansou rapidamente do lugar. Algumas horas caminhando ali e não agüentava mais. Tudo era calado, tudo era parado, as pessoas não conversavam umas com as outras. Era incrivelmente chato. Então na falta de ter o que fazer o rapaz resolveu vasculhar os arredores do lugar, queria ao menos ver uma paisagem bonita. Ele andou durante algumas horas até que chegou a um lugar distante onde havia uma grande construção totalmente depredada cuja fachada lia-se: "Escola de Música Wing". Aquilo surpreendeu Trowa e muito. Era a antiga escola de música. Ele adentrou e caminhou pelo corredor principal, ali haviam instrumentos destruídos, salas queimadas e partituras espalhadas pelo chão. Por fim chegou a última sala do corredor principal. Também estava depredada, não possuía parede e dava diretamente para um jardim imenso. Pelo chão da sala e no jardim havia uma grande quantidade de flores muito brancas de a perder de vista. A paisagem dali era realmente bela. Em parte deixou o rapaz feliz, mas o fez lembrar de uma determinada pessoa loura que ele queria ter visto antes de sair. Ele estava pensando em Quatre. O rapaz se repreendeu por seus pensamentos, não deveria pensar no garoto daquela forma, ele se quer o conhecia e tinha quase certeza de que o outro não simpatizara com ele pelo fato de ser de uma cidade onde a música era proibida. Balançou a cabeça espantando aqueles pensamentos sem fundamento e resolveu retornar a casa dos Winner, mas quando estava saindo da sala viu ao canto da mesma, escondido entre as flores, um pequeno violino. Chegou mais perto para ver melhor e pode ver que estava inteiro. Ao lado do mesmo havia algumas partituras incompletas. Em uma delas, a mais bela aos olhos de Trowa, lia-se "Yoru no Uta". Se alguém a estava escrevendo o rapaz queria conhecê-lo, mas como talvez ele não voltasse ali tão cedo, olhou para os lados e viu que não havia ninguém. Chamou alto, mas ninguém respondeu. Então saiu para o jardim sem ânimo e finalmente seguiu para a casa de Quatre. No entanto, quando chegou constatou que o mesmo ainda não havia chegado novamente. Desanimado subiu as escadas para seu quarto e, no meio do caminho, escutou um som alto vindo do seu quarto e correu para lá. Quando chegou levou um enorme susto. Todas as suas coisas estavam jogadas pelo chão e o anfitrião encontrava-se ali procurando algo.

- O que você está fazendo velho? – Disse Trowa ao ancião que se desesperou ao ouvir a voz do rapaz. Ele não havia notado sua presença.

- Pois veja bem. Recebemos a informação de que você veio do País do Som então... Então – Disse o velho mexendo nervosamente as mãos – Imaginamos que você tivesse um instrumento musical deveríamos apreendê-lo.

- Quem disse isso a vocês?

- Não sabemos. Recebemos um telefonema de uma pessoa bastante confiável! – Disse o velho se garantindo amedrontado com o olhar de Trowa que prometia-lhe morte.

- Se eu vim do País do Som não te interessa, o que importa é que eu vim conhecer esse lugar desinteressante onde eu não posso nem ao menos tocar. Não se preocupe, eu não prejudicarei nenhum morador da cidade com a minha música e pretendo ir embora em dois dias. Se não está contente com isso irei embora agora. Para mim isso não faz diferença.

- Mas veja bem meu garoto, precisamos proteger a população. Eu vim só garantir que você não tocasse nessa casa, então eu ficaria feliz se você me desse o seu instrumento musical. Eu te entregarei quando for embora – Disse o velho com certa paranóia.

- Não está comigo. Como você vê, um instrumento musical comum seria difícil de ser escondido e você já revirou todas as minhas coisas. Então não se preocupe – Disse o rapaz com o mesmo olhar prometedor de morte – Peço que se retire. Eu gostaria de descansar! – Disse dando passagem ao homem e mostrando a saída.

- Eu irei! – Disse o velho mudando a expressão e falando baixinho – Não encontrará o dueto perfeito, não importa o quanto procure.

O rapaz de olhos verdes não mudou a expressão, mas ficou estático. Então o velho se retirou e, depois de fechar a porta e começar a arrumar a bagunça, começou a pensar. A única pessoa a quem ele havia contado sua história naquele lugar era Quatre e ele também era o único que sabia que ele procurava o dueto perfeito. Então ele havia contado ao ancião, mas por quê? De qualquer forma ele queria tirar algumas satisfações. Era inaceitável aquilo. Se ele perdesse sua flauta por causa do garoto jamais o perdoaria. Era seu maior bem, mas pensando melhor não podia ser o garoto pois ele não falava. Então não podia ter telefonado. Se não foi Quatre, quem foi?

O rapaz já sabia a resposta, no entanto não iria fazer nada, não devia. Terminou de arrumar a bagunça e deitou-se na cama. Minutos depois alguém bateu a porta e ele disse para entrar.

- Quatre o que aconteceu? – O garoto estava ofegante, as bochechas vermelhas. Ele correu até Trowa e pegou a sua mão e tentou puxá-lo. O rapaz não permitiu – O que foi? – Ele apontou para a janela desesperado. Trowa andou até lá e viu que do lado de fora da casa o caos se instaurava. Mais e mais pessoas chegavam. Aparentemente ninguém falava nada, apenas observava a casa com ódio e fazia sinais grotescos. Eles queriam o músico.

Quatre ainda olhava para ele. Desesperado parecia saber o que estava para acontecer. Ele pegou a mão de Trowa mais uma vez e o rapaz permitiu. Trowa deixou ser guiado para uma espécie de porão. Chegando lá o louro desesperadamente procurou uma lâmpada, depois de achar e acendê-la começou a andar de lado a lado passando as mãos pelas paredes. Quando encontrou o que queria sorriu alegremente. O que ele procurava era uma pequena passagem. Ele se abaixou e entrou fazendo um sinal para Trowa seguí-lo. Os dois engatinharam pela apertada passagem durante algum tempo. Ali era escuro e não era possível saber o que acontecia na superfície. Quando chegaram ao final da passagem havia outra porta para a qual Quatre abriu e saiu, quando Trowa viu não acreditou. Era a sala de música da escola Wing em que estivera mais cedo. Havia uma grande quantidade de luz natural banhando o local e as flores que pareciam brilhar. Quatre parecia feliz.

- Quatre, eu não acredito se você está aqui. Quer dizer que aquilo é seu – Disse apontando para o violino que o garoto louro correu e abraçou fazendo um sinal de afirmação com a cabeça – Sim entendo... – Trowa ia dizer algo sobre a música, mas parou ao observar Quatre que estava absolutamente belo ali parado segurando o violino. Os cabelos louros ao vento, toda aquela luz natural que deixava o rapaz tão pálido quanto às flores que o cercavam e desapareciam no horizonte iluminado.

O rapaz de cabelos castanhos ficou rubro e perdido em sentimentos desconhecidos pertencentes à Quatre, que falavam de Quatre. Aquilo seria amo? Não sabia. Seria atração? Não sabia também. Se aproximou devagar do rapaz louro que sorria leve e inocentemente, segurou o rosto pálido com uma mão e ficou ali olhando a íris do menor apreciando a proximidade e a reação do outro que em instantes ficara vermelho e olhava o rapaz com um olhar pedinte. Finalmente o rapaz decidiu atender aos desejos do menor e de leve depositou um beijo sobre seus lábios. O beijo se iniciou calmo e nervoso, em seguida as línguas se tocavam provando a textura e o sabor uma da outra, deliciando-se. Separaram-se confusos pelo beijo inesperado e ficaram se olhando nos olhos deixando que eles dissessem todas as verdades que os rapazes omitiram naquele curto espaço de tempo.

- Quatre eu imagino que você seja o meu dueto perfeito – O pequeno arregalou os olhos surpreso – Eu não o vi tocar, mas... Não tenho como explicar. Imagino que você sempre estive procurando por você, sempre, sempre... – Trowa se afastou pegando o arco do violino de Quatre que estava caído no chão e o entregou a ele – Toque, toque algo com todo seu sentimento, pode ser qualquer coisa – O garoto o olhava desesperado. Ele nem sabia o que tocar – Não sabe o que tocar? – O menor balançou a cabeça negando – Então olhe – Disse mostrando-lhe a paisagem - É lindo. Não ai está a sua musa inspiradora e a sua platéia? Toque para ela, veja seu violino e lhe pergunte o que ele quer que você toque, ele lhe dirá. Você nem pode imaginar. Os objetos têm poder de conservar memórias e nos compreender!

Quatre olhou atentamente para Trowa e por um momento não soube o que fazer. Ele queria muito tocar com o outro, mas sentia medo dele não gostar. Procurou confiança em algum lugar e olhou do violino para a paisagem respirando fundo. Sim ela sempre fora sua musa e platéia mais fiel. Era hora de tocar algo que fizesse jus a ela e tocar algo que seu violino conhecesse bastante, apesar de que ele ainda não entendia isso muito bem. Com esse pensamento, Quatre posicionou o seu violino e respirou fundo novamente segundos antes de colocar o arco próximo às cordas finas. A melodia se iniciou, era melancólica e apaixonada. O rapaz sentia o vento tocar seu rosto como se escutasse a canção e visse lhe mimar com caricias infinitas. Quatre não estava mais em terra, agora sobrevoava as flores, as via viver, as via morrer. A música dizia isso. Vinha o dia e castigava e a noite acolhia deixando-se iluminar por elas. A melodia agora era tocada rápida e docemente. Tudo era observado de perto pelo viajante que se sentia seduzido pela música. A melodia era linda, era perfeita. As notas agudas eram substituídas por graves em segundos, mas não bruscamente e sim magicamente assim como a escuridão do céu noturno contrastava com o brando das flores e o brilho da lua. Duas coisas contraditórias formando um conjunto perfeito. Agora Quatre pensava no rapaz que estava ali. Não o conhecia, mas possuía um sentimento forte por ele. Sentiu alguém se posicionar ao seu lado e percebeu que era Trowa. Ele apenas o olhou por alguns segundo e o viu tirar de dentro da roupa uma flauta pequena. Trowa começou a tocar uma melodia bem diferente da de Quatre. Era alegre e compulsiva e assim as melodias se juntaram o som do violino em contraposição com o da flauta. Se seguiram minutos sem palavras em que os músicos puderam apreciar por segundos a essência da música contida na mistura sem igual de sons. Por fim, no ápice da música, sentiram que algo se formava, unia e entrelaçava. Eram os sentimentos deles expostos pela música que se tornavam um para dois. Quando ambos pararam estavam surpresos, era impressionante o que haviam feito.

- Quatre, é como eu disse. Você é o meu dueto perfeito. Eu desejo que venha comigo – Disse o rapaz de cabelos castanhos – Que venha comigo se quiser – O pequeno nada podia fazer a não ser acenar positivamente com a cabeça, mas de repente sentiu uma vontade incessante de dizer ao outro como se sentia. Ele abriu a boca e tentou pronunciar uma palavra, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi produzir um som fraco. Ele tentou novamente, e dessa vez parte das palavras saíram e agora Trowa estava prestando atenção nele.

- Eu...– conseguiu dizer com esforço baixinho e afobadamente – desejo... sair desse país e ir... – Disse encontrando sua voz – com você. Eu quero ser seu dueto pra sempre, seu único.

- Quatre você está falando! – Disse Trowa surpreso – Se você quer realmente ir comigo então devemos ir logo e fugir. Eu irei até o fim do mundo com você. Um lugar onde possamos tocar eternamente um para o outro – Disse observando o pequeno que agora sorria encabulado. – Sabe o que senti quando toquei com você? Senti todos os sentimentos perturbadores e sinceros colocados na minha música se unirem aos seus! – Ele olhou para o pequeno – Agora somos um só, entrelaçados por aquilo que sentimos.

O louro se aproximou de Trowa e encostou a cabeça no seu peito. O rapaz mais alto o abraçou levemente trazendo-o para mais perto. Então sentou no chão levando o pequeno junto. Ainda abraçado a ele, beijou sua testa carinhosamente antes de fechar seus olhos vagarosamente. Viu que o louro o fazia também, os dois caiam no sono embalados pelo calor um do outro.

- FINALMENTE ENCONTRAMOS VOCÊS! – Alguém gritou bem na hora que Trowa abriu os olhos. Ele viu o ancião gritando para várias pessoas da cidade que vinham pelo campo branco à frente dos rapazes esmagando as flores pelo caminho.

O rapaz levantou-se assustado, trazendo Quatre consigo e disse:

- Pegue seu violino e o arco e vamos fugir rápido! – O garoto obedeceu rápido enquanto Trowa o pegava pela mão e guiava para fora da sala, mas viu que no corredor principal mais pessoas vinham. Próximo a eles havia uma escada que dava para o segundo andar. Eles seguiram por ali. – Quatre, precisamos de um plano ou não sairemos vivos daqui!

- Eu não sei, mas há uma escada de incêndio. Podemos chegar a ela pela antiga sala do diretor! – Disse o Quatre enquanto corriam – Por aqui! – Disse mostrando a Trowa um corredor mais adiante que dava para uma outra escada de ferro bastante depredada e frágil. Eles pararam de correr e subiram vagarosamente a escada de ferro com medo de caírem.

Eles chegaram ao terceiro andar e Quatre guiou Trowa para uma escada de ferro que também subia em caracol, mas não estava nada depredada parecia nem ter sido tocada. Eles a subiram rapidamente sem noção nenhuma de onde estavam seus perseguidores. A sala do diretor era um aposento grande e estava totalmente conservado. Nela havia uma enorme janela onde se via a escada de incêndio, seu vidro também se encontrava intacto. Trowa tentou abrir a janela, mas ela não abria. Quatre tentou ajuda-lo sem sucesso. No mesmo momento em que eles escutaram vozes raivosas o rapaz de cabelos castanhos desistiu de tentar abrir a janela a chamar a atenção de seus perseguidores, mas ainda teria uma chance de fugir. Pediu que o outro se afastasse, pegou uma velha cadeira que se encontrava na sala e fez o vidro da janela em pedaços. Passou para fora rapidamente sem se preocupar com os pedaços de vidro que cortavam suas roupas e seu corpo, em seguida pegou Quatre e passou para foram também não deixando que o pequeno se ferisse. Os garotos desceram as escadas rapidamente enquanto as vozes se aproximavam e correram na direção contrária a da cidade, no entanto no meio do caminho sem perceberem deram uma volta e foram parar quase no centro da cidade cansados e sem escapatória, talvez não houvesse chance de fugir. Alguns de seus perseguidores, os mais perigosos, se encontravam lá. Eles traziam armas nas mãos e se aproximavam lentamente, até que Trowa viu uma coisa em um beco próximo. Havia uma motocicleta parada. Ele guiou Quatre até lá e depois de observá-la começou a mexer nela e a tentar fazer uma ligação direta como os ladrões. Quatre apenas o observou curioso:

- O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO? ESTAMOS PRESOS AQUI NESSE BECO COM OS NOSSOS PERSEGUIDORES NO NOSSO ENCALCE – Disse Quatre desesperado.

- Quatre, você já pilotou uma moto antes? – Disse Trowa colocando o violino de Quatre em um encaixe na motocicleta.

- Não – Disse o rapaz louro.

- Então escute – Trowa ligou a moto e saiu do peco mirando seus perseguidores que continuavam uma marcha lenta em sua direção – Primeiro pegue o cinto que esta aí atrás e segure firme na manopla. Com a mão direita gire a manopla para frente e você vai acelerar a moto – Os perseguidores estava cada vez mais perto – Não se esqueça de se equilibrar na moto. Se pegar equilíbrio a moto vai correr. Quando for fazer uma curva pense que os pneus da moto são uma extensão do seu corpo e sem virar a manopla gire o guidão. Segure as pernas no tanque assim você terá mais segurança. Quando chegar perto do portão da cidade puxe a alavanca ao lado do tanque! – disse Trowa quando seus perseguidores estavam a apenas alguns metros.

- Depois o que eu faço? – Perguntou Quatre.

- FUJA! – Berrou Trowa para o louro que imediatamente subiu na moto e fez o que o moreno lhe disse deixando-o para trás com todos os moradores da cidade vindo para atacá-lo. Ele estava se sacrificando por Quatre.

Ele dirigiu pelas ruas vazias até que chegou ao portão onde viu uma porção de guardas vindo em sua direção. Quatre puxou a pequena alavanca ao lado do tanque e a moto acelerou destruindo o portão feito de madeiras prendidas umas as outras por amarras que ficava na entrada da cidade. Já longe da cidade, havia campos verdejantes. Tudo aquilo era tão maravilhoso, a calmaria, o vento e a despreocupação estava ali, mas Quatre não podia sentir nada disso, estava longe de Trowa. Era muito solitário e triste. Ele nem ao menos percebeu quando chegou a um campo idêntico ao que havia ao lado da velha escola de música. Ali a moto parou de funcionar derrubando o garoto. Algumas pétalas de flores caíram sobre ele. Surpreso, ele se levantou e disse baixinho:

- Trowa... – O rapaz tinha lágrimas nos olhos. O vento vinha tentar lhe acalmar. Ele ia começar a chorar quando escutou uma voz dizer:

- Que crueldade! Quem fez uma crueldade dessas?

- Quem está falando? – Disse Quatre olhando a volta.

- Se você não se importa eu gostaria de me levantar!

- Você está falando? – Disse o louro assustado, os grandes olhos verde claro saltando da órbitas olhando para a moto.

- Não tem mais ninguém aqui, não é?

- Me desculpe! – Disse o rapaz se tranqüilizando um pouco levantando a moto – E obrigada!

- Imagina o que aconteceria se você ficasse lá Quatre. – Respondeu o objeto.

- Como me chamou?

- Quatre, esse foi o nome que eu ouvi antes. É seu nome não é? – O garoto fez que sim – Belo nome viu? E quanto a mim?

- Ah bem Duo é o nome de um velho amigo meu! – disse Quatre docemente e compreendendo finalmente o que Trowa o havia dito.

- Nada mal, mas agora o que faremos?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Quatre, temos que ir embora já se passaram os três dias! – Disse Duo lembrando seu proprietário que eles deveriam ir embora da cidade.

- Eu sei Duo, mas eu nem ao menos toquei ainda! Sem contar que precisamos de dinheiro. – Disse Quatre olhando para a motocicleta.

Fazia seis meses que o rapaz começara a viajar com Duo de cidade em cidade. Era estranho, mas a companhia da motocicleta falante não permitia que ele ficasse triste, não que no inicio ele não considerasse estar louco por conversar com um objeto inanimado. Todavia Duo era surpreendente e se tornou seu amigo e companheiro de vagens. Agora, ele ia de cidade em cidade tocando para ganhar dinheiro e na esperança de encontrar novamente seu dueto perfeito. Aquela pessoa sem duvidas estava viva, agora mais do que nunca ele sentia isso. Ele chegou em uma praça e se posicionou para tocar. Duo lhe dava as dicas sobre o que tocar e como tocar:

- Toque Tabibito é a mais linda que você já escreveu, com certeza chamará a atenção daquela pessoa. Se ela estiver aqui em algum lugar é comovente, entende? E você a toca com todo seu sentimento. – disse Duo

- Só não vá chorar de tão comovido. – Disse o louro brincando com a motocicleta.

- Homem não chora! – Disse a moto muito séria fazendo o rapaz rir antes de respirar fundo e deslizar o arco levemente pelas cordas dando inicio a melodia.

Quatre tocou com todo seu coração e a melodia atingiu pouco a pouco as pessoas que estavam na praça. O rapaz tocava de olhos fechados remexendo em lembranças felizes de uma noite iluminada. Quando terminou observou todos a sua volta e viu longe no meio da multidão aquele que procurava atrair até ali. Ele lhe sorriu de leve, seu olho que estava amostra brilhando e se virou para se retirar. O louro surpreso deixou o violino e o arco sobre Duo e correu indo atrás daquela pessoa. Seu coração batendo mais forte que o normal. Ele estava muito à frente e de repente virou em um beco. Quatre entrou no beco também e o que ele viu o surpreendeu e o fez sorrir de leve...

_**Continua... Ou não?**_

_**Fica por decisão dos leitores continua ou não?**_

_**A propósito a palavra tabibito quer dizer viajante.**_

**_Deixem comentários críticas serão bem vindas e consideradas!_**


	2. Watashi tachi?

Watashi-tachi? (Nós?)

Por: Akane Kyo

Quatre agora estava viajando por um local cheio de neve queria encontrar aquele que tanto amava e que nos últimos meses vinha deixando de lugar em lugar um pedacinho seu, pistas a serem seguidas que davam em um só lugar, mas o caminho para esse lugar era cheio de armadilhas e dificuldades. Duo e Quatre já estavam quase desistindo quando chegaram a uma cidade misteriosa um belo lugar que de tempos em tempos ficava total e magicamente encoberto por neve, mas que cidade era aquela?

- Quatre você sabe que cidade é essa? – Perguntou Duo enquanto o rapaz louro descia dele.

- Não tenho certeza, mas o nosso mapa diz que aqui deveria ser a cidade central do País da Primavera e... A cidade seguinte a Cidade do Som... – Falou o rapaz observando o local – O que você acha que acontece aqui?

- Vai saber! E agora o que faremos agora?

- Vamos para a próxima cidade! – Falou o loiro observando o local não havia nada ali nem vestígio de coisas o rapaz se abaixou devagar e encostou-se ao chão tentando tirar um pouco de neve verificando logo em seguida que havia neve demais ali. – De qualquer forma eu não sei se podemos atravessar esse lugar como normalmente fazemos!

- Por que você acha isso?

- Corremos o risco de afundar nesse...monte...de...ne... – Quatre se sentiu fraco ele não conseguia mais falar e estava perdendo a capacidade de se mover lentamente até que caiu desmaiado perto de Duo vindo a acordar horas depois em um lugar desconhecido uma sala lindamente adornada por flores de diversos tipos desconhecidos.

- Onde eu estou? – Perguntou o rapaz tentando se levantar.

- No país da primavera - Disse uma voz conhecida ao lado da cama.

- Duo, que bom te ver então esse lugar esta mesmo dentro do País da Primavera! – Falou o garoto bastante surpreso observando o local a sua volta – São lindas não? – Concluiu observando as flores.

- Belíssimas, mas ouça Quatre esse é um país e dentro dele está à cidade que procura, a Cidade do Som está aqui não muito longe, mas você não pode ir até lá pois as portas da Cidade do Som estão fechadas e ninguém pode entrar! – Disse a motocicleta meio desesperada.

- Daremos um jeito – Falou o rapaz se levantando sentindo pontadas na cabeça, lembrando-se vagamente do rapaz de olhos verdes.

- Talvez seja impossível – Disse a motocicleta.

- Por que acha isso Duo – Perguntou o rapaz intrigado e ainda com as pontadas na cabeça.

- Bom porque é difícil!

- Ah isso... não é um problema além do mais eu duvido que eles não se abram para mim, tem outro motivo não tem?

- Tem sim! Depois que você entra na Cidade do Som não sai nunca mais eu não sei como seu amigo Trowa saiu, mas...não poderia!

- Entendo... – Disse Quatre pensativo e meio desesperado as pontadas na sua cabeça aumentando ficando cada vez mais fortes se não havia como sair de lá qual era a verdadeira história de Trowa?

- Ainda vai?

- Sim se Trowa achou uma forma de sair eu também acharei! Eu já fugi da Cidade do Silêncio graças a sua ajuda então... – Quatre havia entendido uma coisa Trowa nunca voltara para a Cidade do Som, se ele havia fugido provavelmente não era visto com bons olhos na cidade ou estaria preso. O que teria acontecido?

- Está pensando? – Perguntou a motocicleta.

- Sim cheguei a uma conclusão, Duo me ajude preciso que arrume informações sobre a pessoa chamada Trowa Barton, coisas como foi presa ou está morto! – Perguntou o garoto louro quase tendo um ataque.

- Já tenho essas informações! Ao que me parece essa pessoa foi banida da Cidade do Som! Mas ao que tudo indica se essa pessoa estivesse viva teria mais de cinqüenta anos. – Disse Duo – O Trowa que você conheceu não é o mesmo que viveu nessa cidade.

- Como assim? O que isso significa? – Perguntou o rapaz de aparência angelical com os olhos arregalados quase chorando.

- Isso não é tudo! Talvez o seu Trowa seja o filho dessa pessoa! Uma criança que nunca aprendera a tocar! Essa criança foi levada da cidade pelo seu pai quando ele foi mandado embora talvez essa criança seja a pessoa que você conheceu!

- Mas o Trowa que eu conheci sabia tocar! – Disse Quatre surpreso – Ele disse que viajava atrás do dueto perfeito.

- Hum... não sei de mais nada! – Respondeu a motocicleta pensativa.

- Temos que descobrir o que está acontecendo, mas primeiro temos que sair daqui – Responde Quatre bastante decidido – o que procuramos está na Cidade do Som ou quase lá.

Quatre e a motocicleta Duo começam a viajar pelo País da Primavera que continua encoberto de neve.

Na cidade eles ficaram sabendo que na realidade a neve que deveria cair de tempos em tempos magicamente, não parava mais de cair deixando aquela parte do país debaixo da neve durante vinte anos.

As pessoas daquele local só não morreram por causa de uma tecnologia que permitia as plantas e seres humanos viver sem a luz do sol. No meio de tudo aquilo ainda havia uma lenda ela dizia:

**_"Assim que a cidade do som deixar de tocar tudo há de se desencantar"._**

**_"A neve bela cairá do céu e não mais parara"._**

_**"Apenas duas almas tão brancas como a neve, serão capazes de com ela acabar".**_

**_"Abrindo os portões da cidade do som"._**

**_"Mas para abrir os portões da cidade do som é necessário tocar para isso é preciso um dueto que vive a se amar"._**

**_"E se mesmo depois de tudo isso a neve não ir o dueto com todos há de se redimir!"._**

Ainda existiam coisas que deixavam o loiro em duvida, ele não sabia o que fazer, mas sabia que aquela lenda tinha algo haver com Trowa. Como que escrita para ele ou como se ele desejasse realiza-la.

- Quatre essa lenda parece mais um poema mal escrito do que qualquer outra coisa! – Reclamou Duo ao ver o rapaz concentrado pensando.

- Eu sei! Mas nela me diz que é verdade! – Respondeu Quatre ele ponderava sobre tudo, sentimentos a lenda Trowa com certeza estava vivo ele queria abrir os portões da cidade, mas deveria haver um motivo mais forte para isso.

Os viajantes começaram a sair da cidade principal do País da Primavera, eles se encontravam em um lugar ainda dentro da redoma de vidro que possuía um pequeno caminho. O chão de grama curta do local seguia coberto de pétalas de flores, que pendiam de grandes árvores, a sua frente à mesma coisa era uma seqüência quase infinita de pântanos brilhantes de pétalas cadentes.

Uma luz fraca entrava no local era como se a neve branca estivesse iluminada, ao olhar para o local a impressão que se tinha era de que era frio e sem vida como se tudo o que estava ali fosse uma ilusão.

Quatre caminhou rapidamente pelo estreito caminho, ignorando as novas sensações ruins que o local proporcionava, havia algo de muito estranho ali talvez tudo fosse uma ilusão.

Mais alguns minutos caminhando e o frio tomara conta do rapaz, ele deixara de pensar que aquilo era sua imaginação, pois conforme respirava pequenas baforadas de fumaça branca de formavam no ar. Estava frio e estava ficando escuro o corpo do rapaz já se recusava a andar Duo parecia uma moto comum, pesava como se não tivesse vida própria. O garoto sentia-se tonto e por fim desmaiou.

Quatre acordou algumas horas depois seu corpo todo doía, percebeu que estava deitado em uma cama comum grande, estaria ele novamente na cidade em que acordara?

Levantou o tronco, sentando-se e olhou para uma janela ao lado da cama, árvores mortas, neve caindo, chão branco. O rapaz não se lembrava de ter saído do campo florido. Alguém o levara até ali, olhou para si mesmo estava nu, olhou as voltas suas roupas não estavam ali, Duo também não se encontrava ali.

Sentiu-se acuado, estava sozinho, nu o quarto era quase vazio, quase ao lado da cama havia uma lareira, um fogo crepitava queimando pouco a pouco três grossos troncos de árvore. No quarto ainda havia uma mesa e uma cômoda sobre a cômoda uma partitura conhecida, o rapaz olhou a distância.

Aquela partitura lembrava uma música que ele mesmo havia escrito, sua cabeça doeu o corpo pediu mais calor, o rapaz tornou a deitar e se cobriu quase que totalmente deixando os orbes verdes reparando no cômodo. Uma porta na extremidade da cama, a saída, a entrada.

Ele mirou a mesinha com os olhos fora de foco perdido em pensamentos, por alguns segundos deixou a visão melhorar e observou melhora logo em cima da mesinha estava seu violino, era seu ele sabia ao lado do seu violino estava uma flauta, a flauta de Trowa e no meio das duas uma partitura que ele havia escrito solitária logo abaixo do arco.

O rapaz se assustou um pressentimento feliz e uma constatação interessante, aquela era a casa de um de um músico ele tinha possuía a partitura que Quatre esquecera na sua cidade, e tinha deixado seu violino a mostra. O rapaz sorriu sentia que aquilo que ele buscava estava naquela casa.

Virou na cama de modo a cheirar o travesseiro possuía um perfume diferente canela, castanha e neve, sim um perfume que lembrava neve, o rapaz sentiu-se acalentado não se lembrava do cheiro do amado, mas conhecia a sensação de estar próximo a ele. Tateou o lençol e o segurou com força mordendo o lábio, estava em êxtase nem viu quando a porta se abriu e uma figura passou por ela.

Sentiu alguém tocar seu ombro e chamar seu nome, se imaginou sonhando, mas não era sonho o toque era real, o perfume era real e estava ali, aquela mesma voz, era real. Tudo ali era real não havia espaço para sonho, mas ele estava receoso. Virou-se lentamente para observar quem estava ali.

Um rapaz de feições gentis pele naturalmente bronzeada, e cabelos castanhos com uma franja cobrindo um dos olhos estava parado ali. Mas era estranho via apenas um de seus olhos o outro não era visível. Quatre não sabia o que fazia queria rir, chorar e abraçar o amado decidiu-se por abraçar o amando. Guinou o corpo nu e abraçou o maior que não se importou com o abraço repentino e correspondeu carinhosamente dizendo:

- Você demorou bastante para chegar! Está tudo bem?

- Sim, está... Está tudo maravilhosamente bem, eu esperei tanto... tanto tempo para te ver... – Disse o loiro começando a chorar a voz falha e embargada, os sentimentos se entrelaçando devagar.

- E sei que demorou, mas acredite meu amor valeu a pena. – Respondeu o maior sorrindo e Quatre sentiu algo estranho aproximou a mão da franja de Trowa e a afastou um olho ferido um curativo o cobria, um machucado.

- Desde quando você tem isso? – Quatre chorava de tristeza sentia que a culpa por aquilo era sua, viu o amado afastar-se um pouco e levar a mão ao olho machucado. Para em seguida olha-lo com candura.

- Isso é o que sobrou de ruim da cidade do silêncio! Uma espécie de recordação. Por sorte eu consegui te salvar, mas eles não me pouparam por isso eu não apareci para você durante todo esse tempo, estava ferido. Eu o segui e o guiei até o imaginário País da Primavera garantindo que você ficasse bem. Faço isso desde que o encontrei novamente.

Trowa enxugava as lágrimas de seu anjo sentia a tristeza do outro mesmo depois de tanto tempo. Quatre só queria seu bem. Abraçou-se mais ao corpo nu, branco e pequeno. Estava bastante quente em contraste com suas mãos que estavam gélidas. Quatre sem prever o toque frio suspirou de leve era delicioso e ao mesmo tempo desconfortável.

Trowa se afastou lentamente do amado para poder beijá-lo nos lábios logo em seguida. Quatre que não preverá o beijo não correspondeu imediatamente após alguns segundos de surpresa beijou o amado agarrando-se fortemente a ele.

O rapaz moreno deitou seu anjo de leve na cama e se deleitou observando a pele clara e em parte coberta do garoto queria amá-lo ali, agora. Beijou o de leve nos lábios novamente e desceu para o pescoço, beijando-o com desejo, deixando a pele avermelhada, ele mordiscava levemente fazendo Quatre gemer baixinho. Trowa continuou o que estava fazendo beijou quase todo o corpo do amado até chegar à parte que ainda se encontrava coberta olhou a sua face, viu os olhinhos desejosos e a face corada implorarem por mais.

O rapaz retirou devagar as cobertas do corpo do amado, olhando para seu rosto então quando ele finalmente estava descoberto, ficou sobre ele, deixando que o garoto se divertisse retirando as pesadas roupas de neve que ele vestia deixando-o só de roupa de baixo. Nada foi dito, eles ficaram ali apenas se encarando perdidos em pensamentos e sentimentos do parceiro até que Trowa lembrou-se do que estava fazendo e passou a mão pela parte interna da coxa do pequeno que estremeceu ao toque. Trowa acariciou aquela região e abaixou-se vindo a beijar Quatre ali mesmo foi lentamente subindo escutando os gemidos incessantes do loiro que o estimulavam a continuar.

Trowa chegou até o membro do outro que se encontrava ereto e o segurou passando em seguida sua língua sobre o mesmo. Quatre não resistiu e gemeu um pouco alto os toques o estavam deixando louco ele jamais havia experimentado aquilo, mas acima de tudo ele queria ser do moreno. O loiro teve seu membro abocanhado e gemeu novamente, sentia sua face queimar a qualquer momento ela iria pegar fogo. Por mais alguns minutos Trowa abocanhou o membro do garoto até que decidiu que ainda era cedo demais para ele gozar ele precisava algo mais profundo.

O rapaz de olhos verde escuro tirou o que restava de sua roupa de baixo e deixou que o pequeno lhe observasse, então voltou a acariciá-lo indo mais longo agora. O rapaz acariciou a pequena abertura de Quatre enquanto o outro se contorcia levemente de prazer. Decidiu após alguns segundos que era hora de penetrar o pequeno. Lentamente ele introduziu seu membro no loiro que gritou de dor. O que o loiro sentiu foi uma dor dilacerante cortando-o por dentro, mas ainda havia certa quantidade de prazer junto com aquela dor. Trowa não tinha a intenção de machucar Quatre então não se moveu enquanto ele não pareceu bem novamente. Quando o loiro abriu os olhos e desejou o amado viu que ele sorriu de leve entendendo a mensagem e começando a se movimentar lentamente dentro dele.

Os rapazes encaravam um ao outro parecia ser necessário observar um ao outro naquele momento, os sentimentos todos ali despertos, revelando-se. O pequeno gemia com as fracas investidas do amado desejando mais, em um determinado momento abraçou-se a ele que entendeu que deveria dar mais prazer a seu anjo investindo mais forte e rapidamente contra ele fazendo-o gemer alto. Os dois estava chegando no ápice com aquelas investidas, as respirações rápidas se juntando, o suor banhando ambas as faces apesar do frio. Os dois chegaram ao clímax no mesmo instante o loiro arranhava as costas de Trowa com força e sorria havia sido delicioso a primeira vez que alguém o amou e amou com certa gentileza.

Trowa observou a face corada do outro ele sorria, havia um tanto de cabelo sobre os olhos do garoto, mas ele precisava ver os orbes verde-claros. Retirou com uma mão o cabelo e beijou os lábios do seu amor.

Os dois descansaram, caiu à noite e veio novamente a manhã, o loiro acordou e constatou com pesar que estava sozinho no quarto novamente. Onde estaria seu amado?

O loiro ainda estava nu sentia o perfume do outro, o perfume de neve preso ao seu corpo. Sorriu Trowa estava vivo acima de tudo estava vivo. Isso era importante claro ele o amava, a certeza de que ele estava vivo sempre impulsionou Quatre a continuar.

Trowa entrou no quarto onde seu amado estava e sentiu-se feliz o outro sorria. Ele trazia uma bandeja com o café da manhã para o pequeno ele deveria estar faminto. Caminhou até a cama e colocou a bandeja no colo do outro, que o puxou para um abraço e um beijo de "bom dia". Antes de começar a comer com vontade. Trowa o observava tinha muito a lhe dizer, mas começaria pelo que era mais importante.

- Quatre você conhece um pouquinho da história do País da Primavera e da Cidade do Som? – Perguntou ao pequeno que assentiu – Você conhece a lenda para abrir os portões da Cidade do Som? – Ele observou o pequeno que assentiu novamente – Seremos nós! Um desejo íntimo é abrir aqueles portões por isso eu procurei o dueto perfeito! Por tanto tempo! E agora que você está aqui eu imagino que seja possível!

Quatre parou de comer, seu desejo depois de descobrir a lenda era abrir os portões também, mas ele também tinha perguntas e duvidas.

- Trowa... eu tenho que te perguntar algumas coisas! Quem é você realmente! A pessoa que se chama Trowa Barton e viveu na Cidade do Som por certo se estivesse vivo teria cinqüenta anos em... – Quatre foi calado pelos lábios de Trowa.

- Eu explico respondeu o rapaz de olhos verdes, na verdade eu não tenho um nome – Disse abaixando a cabeça tristemente – Trowa Barton era o nome do meu pai! Quando ele saiu da Cidade do Som jogou uma espécie de maldição nela eu não sei como funciona, mas era uma espécie de castigo para o país da primavera e para a Cidade do Som! Meu pai foi abrigado a casar-se, foi obrigado a aprender a tocar, foi obrigado a viver tocando quando seu verdadeiro amor eram as plantas, mas ninguém lhe permitiu viver na cidade central do País da Primavera e por isso ele enlouqueceu. Quando ele foi expulso da Cidade do Som me ensinou a tocar e disse que eu procurasse o dueto perfeito para poder libertar a cidade do som da maldição. – Trowa inspirou profundamente e continuou – Bom...anos e anos se passaram e eu não encontrei ninguém, mas em uma cidade enlouquecida a oeste eu encontrei você apesar de todos os problemas chegou a hora. No entanto não há muito o que recuperar da cidade e do país.

- Como assim Trowa? – Perguntou o rapaz loiro tristonho.

- Na cidade central do País da Primavera vivem poucas pessoas a maioria morreu por causa da falta de comida, na Cidade do Som não deve estar muito diferente os grandes prados verdes em que eu caminhei provavelmente não existem mais viraram campos de neve repletos de árvores seculares e mortas! Olhe pela janela e veja tudo está morto. O local pelo qual você viajou quando saiu do País da Primavera era uma ilusão aquelas árvores e flores não existiam!

- Isso explicaria o frio! Mas devemos continuar pelas pessoas que ainda existem e pelas que vão existir!

- Isso mesmo está na hora de devolver a vida a esse País afundando em neve! – Trowa saiu do quarto determinado deixando o amado ali nu, voltou alguns minutos depois trazendo as roupas do rapaz limpas, secas e cheirosas.

Trowa entregou as roupas ao amado e disse-lhe que tomasse um banho, mas por causa do poder de persuasão do loiro acabou indo com ele. Duas horas mais tarde eles saíram cada um carregando seu instrumento musical, a neve branquinha caia devagar, mas o vento era intenso. Se não fosse a determinação dos rapazes provavelmente o vento os impediria de chegar ao seu rumo, os portões da Cidade do Som.

Os rapazes finalmente chegaram ao seu destino, um imenso portão cheio de correntes que o prendiam e tremelicavam toda vez que eram tocados pela neve espantando-a atrás dos portões parecia não haver nada se não o continuo e conhecido campo de neve.

Quatre deixava seus pensamentos oscilarem entre acreditar na existência da Cidade do Som ou acreditar que ela estava encoberta pela neve. Seria realmente horrível se ela tivesse desaparecido.

Trowa observou o pequeno sabia que ele estava meio em dúvida quanto ao campo. Decidiu que finalmente chagara hora de abrir os portões se deixassem tudo como estava seria negar a vida ao local.

- Quatre é a hora você se lembra da música que tocamos na Cidade do Silêncio? – O moreno perguntou nervosamente, mas sem mudar a expressão na sua face.

- Lembro... – o rapaz engoliu seco, os sentimentos estavam confusos, só tinha certeza de que estava feliz de estar com Trowa, aquilo ali provaria se realmente se amavam ou não e se eram o dueto perfeito ou não.

- Não tocaremos aquela... Existe uma melhor vamos tocar a música que eu escutei quando eu deixei minha flauta para você no beco. – Falou observando o outro. O vento agora remexia na sua franja deixando à cicatriz a mostra. Quatre o observava surpreso não tinha certeza se aquela música era boa o suficiente, apesar de todos viverem dizendo que era a mais linda, até mesmo Duo que ficara entocado na casa de Trowa dizia isso.

Quatre de repente viu a cicatriz e lembrou-se de tudo e do sentimento para tocar aquela música, suas tristezas o açoitaram e ele sentiu o corpo ficar tenso.

- Sim. – Respondeu no fim vendo a sua tristeza se refletir nos olhos do outro.

Quatre ia tocar guiado pelos sentimentos remanescentes, viu o amado levar a flauta a boca e espera-lo. Segurou levemente o arco sobre as cordas, passando mentalmente as cenas da sua vida. Escorregou-a por sobre as cordas e começou a tocar Tabibito.

De início Trowa não o acompanhou, mas no primeiro forte compasso ele começou a tocar com ele. Ambos estavam de olhos fechados concentrados nas próprias tristezas quando novamente se deram conta do porque de estarem tocando.

Os dois abriram de leve os olhos e se observaram, simultaneamente sem deixar de tocar e perceberam que o sentimento que deveria haver ali era o amor. E a vontade de estarem juntos. Ficaram daquela forma perdidos em pensamentos um do outro sabiam que pensavam da mesma forma. Lentamente os dois começaram a ver linhas coloridas não sabiam de onde elas vinham. Eles não sentiam o vento nem a neve e quando se deram conta estavam sozinhos, em meio a muitas linhas coloridas, eles escutavam a música ao longe, mas eles não mais seguravam os instrumentos.

Era estranho os dois em lugar só deles era tão íntimo, seria aquilo resultado da música, ou outra coisa?

Aproximaram-se e se tocaram de leve. Eram de verdade, eram eles mesmos, mas um som os fez voltar ao campo de neve, eram os portões da Cidade do Som, as correntes haviam se rompido e ele estava se abrindo. A neve não caia mais, os sol brilhava. O campo branco lentamente era substituído por uma grama verde, agora era possível ver algo da Cidade do Som, os portões ficavam sobre uma colina e descendo por um caminho repleto de flores você chegava ao início da cidade, onde havia várias casinhas.

Os portões terminaram de se abrir e como eles a música terminou. Trowa observou o pequeno sorridente e surpreso... A cidade estava em pé ainda. Segurou a mão do outro e o puxou colina abaixo adentrando os portões.

Os rapazes correram por alguns minutos, mas quando chegaram a cidade seus sorrisos morreram. Ali diversas pessoas estavam paradas, congeladas, tristemente em diversas posições. Provavelmente estavam assim a muito tempo. Quatre observava tristemente um garotinho ao seu lado e surpreendeu-se ao vê-lo voltar a se mover e correr com algumas crianças que também voltaram a se mover, pessoas e crianças retomaram seus afazeres como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Perguntou Trowa.

- Não sei, mas parece que tudo está vivo de novo! – Respondeu o rapaz, Quatre abraçou ao amado ainda segurando o violino e lhe beijou estava muito feliz, eles realmente se amavam e eram o dueto perfeito.

- Então o que fazer agora? – Perguntou Trowa em dúvida seus objetivos de estar com Quatre e de abrir os portões da Cidade do Som estavam cumpridos, já não tinha mais nada planejado.

- Que tal descansar um tempo depois... Voltar a viajar? – Respondeu o loiro frente a dúvida do amado dando um sorriso encorajador.

Trowa sorriu e começou a caminhar com o amado pela Cidade do Som, eles eram viajantes eles deveria continuar viajando, independente do motivo, mas era sempre bom saber que tinham para onde voltar, era sempre bom saber que tinham um ao outro.

_**Continua...ou não?**_

**_Ai está à continuação de Tabibito! Tão linda quanto! xD _**

_**Bom eu deixo por decisão do leitor novamente continua ou não?**_

_**Agradecimentos a Pime-chan por me estimular a escrever isso. Muito obrigado pelo review muito, muito mesmo!**_

Então as aventuras de Quatre e Trowa viajando por diversas terras devem continuar?

**Eu quero receber elogios, sugestões, críticas, tomates e outros vegetais podres em forma de comentário, portanto deixem reviews! XD**


	3. Nanatsu Kimochi

Nanatsu Kimochi( Sete sentimentos)

Por: Akane Kyo

Era mais uma noite de calor extremo na Cidade dos Sentidos, seria aquilo mais um dos estímulos que aquela cidade provocava?

Quatre não agüentava nem pensar, estava trancado na hospedagem há seis horas esperando Trowa voltar. O moreno disse a ele que iria comprar munição, porém ele estava demorando e já estava ficando tarde.

Todas as janelas do generoso quarto em que estavam se encontravam abertas, milhares de cheiros, bons e ruins chegavam às narinas do loiro e ele ficava se deliciando com a imaginação, era comida, fondue de chocolate, torta de morango com suspiro, suchi, oyakodon, pave... coisas muito gostosas, delirantes de tão gostosas.

Meio impaciente e preocupado Quatre se dirigiu até a janela e constatou com certo pesar e fome, que estavam fazendo um festival de comida próximo à estalagem, a idéia de descer e comer parecia bastante interessante.

De repente alguém bate na porta, o rapaz finalmente se anima pensando ser seu amado Trowa do lado de fora. Ele sorri, pega uma camisa e corre para lá, mas quando abre a porta tem uma surpresa: não há ninguém, no chão perto da porta há apenas um pequeno bilhete com um símbolo em vermelho.

Quatre pega o bilhete meio confuso e o abre ele também está escrito em vermelho. O rapaz lê sem atenção as duas primeiras vezes e só consegue assimilar as palavras Trowa, rapidamente e assassinado.

Ele esfrega os olhos procurando clareza e lê mais uma vez com inquietação:

" Tabibito-san queria pedir-lhe que viesse a nossa humilde Alameda dos Prazeres, estamos com seu amado Trowa aqui e convocamos sua ajuda desesperadamente para ele e para nós, se não vier rapidamente seu precioso Trowa será assassinado. "

- Alameda dos Prazeres? Eu passei por lá ontem, Trowa provavelmente não foi com Duo! – Quatre começou a correr para o local onde ficavam os veículos dos hóspedes, chegando lá encontrou Duo que se surpreendeu ao escutar a história dele.

Os dois já estavam a caminho do local, de alguma forma Quatre sentia que aquilo não terminaria bem. Ele estava sem munição extra, levava uma porção de facas e algumas armas carregadas.

Muitas vezes nas viagens que faziam era necessário ter isso, primeiro porque eles quase viraram pratos principais de uma horda de canibais, segundo porque a proteção era necessária e por último e não menos importante carregavam armas porque muitas vezes quando viajavam por lugares muito desertos e por um longo tempo tinham de caçar seu próprio alimento.

Quatre estava pensativo, o que realmente queriam? O rapaz não possuía nada de valioso além de Trowa e Duo.

O rapaz chegou a uma bifurcação, estava tudo escuro mesmo com a luz que Duo emitia que ele não conseguiu identificar qual caminho o levaria a Alameda dos Prazeres. Seguiu pela direita apenas a luz frontal da motocicleta iluminava o caminho, que era um tanto familiar.

Quatre aumentou a velocidade, queria chegar logo, mas a rua de pedra levemente lisa o impedia de andar rápido, sem contar os receios e dúvidas. Não era possível que todos estivessem no festival. Estava tudo muito escuro, ninguém nas janelas, ninguém nas casas.

O rapaz loiro virou em uma esquina próxima, dali chegaria em breve à alameda, mas as ruas continuavam escuras e misteriosas, pior ainda foi quando em uma janela próxima ele viu uma luz de vela e alguém se distanciar da mesma.

Parou lentamente, foi em direção a casa onde ele vira a luz da vela e bateu a porta. De instante ninguém veio atender, ninguém parecia querer atender, porém em passado algum tempo uma mulher velha, apareceu e disse:

- O que você procura eu não tenho, mas tenho algo para você Tabibito-san. – E dizendo isso a velha desapareceu para dentro da casa, levando o pouco de luz da vela com ela. Quatre estava confuso do que ela realmente falava? Ele esperou pacientemente a velha, sentindo o coração comprimir ao pensar no amado, sentindo-o em seguida bater rapidamente ao ver a luz da vela se aproximar. – Tabibito-san sabe o que é isso? – A velha exibia um sorriso desdentado agora, e mostrava algo ao rapaz, um pequeno vidrinho com uma quantidade infame de líquido esbranquiçado. – O nome disso é néctar de Pandora, ele é antigo e só tem uma utilidade, recuperar o amor.

- Recuperar o amor? – O rapaz se sentiu estranho ela parecia se referir a Trowa. Ainda surpreso ele a viu assentir.

- Quando tudo de bom tiver desaparecido diante de você e unicamente você restar de bom, isso vai recuperar aquilo que lhe é mais importante no mundo.

- O amor? – Quatre arregalou os olhos e pegou o vidro, a velha apenas sorriu e assentiu, fechando a porta na cara dele logo em seguida.

Ainda confuso Quatre subiu na moto sem ignorar as palavras da mulher, que ele ia repetindo a fim de procurar algum sentido nelas. Provavelmente o que havia no vidro serviria para salvar Trowa de alguma forma.

- Duo...Vamos rápido!

- Sim! É uma ordem do capitão! – Duo acelerava o máximo que podia em segundos estariam na Alameda dos Prazeres, mas quem eles procuravam?

Entraram em algo que possivelmente era a alameda, mas ao que o loiro lembrava a alameda não possuía tantas árvores, á frente encontraram um casarão, estava caindo aos pedaços e havia alguém parado na frente dele. Um homem de terno, baixinho e atarracado, o observava. O rapaz desceu da moto e sussurrou apenas para que Duo escutasse:

- Esteja preparado para fuga! – Em seguida encarou o estranho homem, o mesmo lhe fez uma exagerada mesura e disse:

- Tabibito-san estávamos esperando por você! – O homem entrou na casa e fazendo um sinal para que o jovem o seguisse. Com um medo indescritível o rapaz o seguiu.

Realmente aquela casa era assustadora, o imenso corredor da casa demonstrava isso, o papel de parede estava rasgado, em diversos pontos como se alguém o tivesse arranhado até rasgar, e grande parte dele estava podre, exibindo por trás a parede meio rachada, às vezes descascada e às vezes ainda quebrada, por onde era possível ver os canos de água vazando, com suas nojentas ratazanas pretas a roer os fios de luz que por ali passavam, fazendo as luzes do local piscarem.

Tirando tudo isso ainda havia o teto, quebrado parecia que ia desabar sobre a cabeça do louro a qualquer instante, as lâmpadas e candelabros estavam pendurados precariamente, sendo que em alguns locais não havia luz, apenas um conjunto de fios soltos no teto. O tapete que deveria ser vermelho estava pútrido, as vezes via-se ali pedaços de vestes, sujos de sangue, sapatos...

Quatre estava ficando com medo, que espécie de local era aquele?

Era muito suspeito, das diversas portas do corredor por onde caminhava, vinham sons de gritos pedindo ajuda, gemidos chorosos e gemidos de prazer.

O que eles poderiam querer com ele? E com Trowa?

O homenzinho parou a frente de uma porta cinza, retirou devagar um molho de chaves do bolso e a abriu. Quatre estava preparado para algo perigoso, debaixo do sobretudo. Armas e facas aguardavam ansiosas uma chance de serem utilizadas.

Depois de ser convidado a entrar o loiro começou a descer por uma escada que daria a uma espécie de porão, da onde vinham gritos e um barulho estranho, todavia nada que lhe lembrasse Trowa.

O local estava fracamente iluminado ao pé da escada parecia haver algumas roupas largadas e elas eram de... Trowa!

Quatre correu até o fim da escada e pegou as roupas, depois se virou para o lado para ver o que acontecia e o que viu o fez chorar.

- Tro...- Ele se ajoelhou quando o rapaz virou-se para vê-lo, seu lábio sangrava, parecia que ele o estava mordendo, suas costas também sangravam por inúmeros cortes que pareciam feitos por chicotadas. Ele pendia pendurado pelos braços, por cordas grossas. – O que estão fazendo?

- Bem Tabibito-san, dissemos que não iríamos matá-lo, mas não falamos nada sobre não feri-lo! Agora vamos ao que interessa você tem que conseguir algo para nós! – O homem sorriu abertamente e Quatre pode ver vários dentes podres em sua boca e um dente de ouro. – Essa Alameda dos prazeres e essa casa eram os pontos mais convidativos da cidade há alguns anos atrás, mas depois de várias revoltas que ocorreram na cidade por causa desse local optaram por fechar as lojas daqui e tirarem as pessoas daqui de perto. Então essa parte da cidade se tornou pobre. Todos que passam aqui de dia pensam que é um belo local, mas isso é apenas ilusão de ótica nos aproveitamos disso para atrair desavisados como você!

Você pode imaginar o ódio que sentimos todo esse tempo? Claro que pode, eu vejo nos seus olhos!

- Ainda não entendi o que NÓS temos haver com isso. – Responde Quatre entre dentes, estava irritado.

- Precisamos que encontre algo para nós! Uma caixa! – O homem voltou a sorrir.

- Uma caixa? Por que uma caixa? – Quatre estava confuso, se eles estavam torturando seu amado poderiam pedir qualquer coisa, mas por que uma caixa?

- Não tenho a obrigação de te contar lembre-se que quem está em desvantagem aqui é você! Prometemos não bater mais no seu amado se for pegar a caixa. Há alguém aqui que pode levá-lo até ela. – O homem se dirigiu a uma porta e a abriu, era um pequeno armário de vassouras, mas dentro havia um rapaz de cabelos negros, longos, presos em um rabo de cavalo, ele estava amarrado e amordaçado. O homem voltou a falar. – Ele sabe como chegar à caixa, vocês devem ir o quanto antes, Tabibito-san. – O rapaz foi libertado, e olhou irritadamente para Quatre, o homem atarracado pegou uma arma e entregou ao loiro. – Cuide bem dele. Ele ainda serve... – O homem fitou o rapaz de aparência feroz maliciosamente. - ...aos meus propósitos. – Se ele fugir, esse aqui. – O homem segurou o rosto de Trowa, fazendo Quatre morder os lábios irritadamente. – Vai ter que substituí-lo.

Quatre segurou a arma, e apontou para a cabeça do moreno, mas sem desgrudar os olhos do pequeno homem, o loiro mandou o outro seguir, e juntos eles foram para fora da sala. Chegaram à rua depois do corredor macabro. Quatre ainda mantinha a face carrancuda, o homem pequeno entrou e fechou a porta, disse para estar de volta antes do amanhecer e ele apenas assentiu.

- Você, por favor, vá para a moto parada logo ali e suba nela. – Quatre agora sorria com gentileza.

- Eu vou é fugir! – O rapaz moreno preparou-se para correr, mas não seguiu em frente, pois escutou um clackt, Quatre estava destravando a arma.

- Escute, pode escolher fugir agora e arruinar a minha vida, mas saiba que se algo assim acontecer, eu vou atrás de você... e te mato. – O moreno virou-se e observou o outro rapaz, ele mantinha o sorriso gentil, porém seus olhos demonstravam que estava preparado para atirar a qualquer momento.

- Eu entendo, mas... – O outro se aproximou colocando a mão na sua boca e calando-o, depois sussurrou bem baixinho:

- Eu não planejo te deixar para esses homens. Primeiro vamos sair daqui, ainda assim temos que achar a caixa. Agora suba na moto. – O rapaz foi para a moto ele entendeu o que o loiro estava dizendo, estava dizendo que iria colaborar momentaneamente para depois poder fugir.

- Ele vai me dirigir? – O moreno deu um salto, a moto estava falando e ele estava assustado. – Prazer sou Duo!

- Você não deve saber... as coisas, os objetos, tudo é capaz de guardar memórias e nos entender. – Quatre disse calmamente. – Para onde?

- Devemos seguir reto essa avenida, no fim dela, haverá um desvio existem dois caminhos nele, mas...

- Mas...? – Quatre franziu o cenho.

- Bem, os caminhos mudam conforme as horas mudam. – O rapaz subiu a moto e o observou.

- E como saberemos o caminho certo?

- Devemos jogar com a protetora do local!

- Jogar? – Perguntou Duo, que assim como Quatre não entendia nada.

- Sim, se ganharmos ela indicara o caminho certo, se não nos mandara embora. Se formos muito persistentes nos mandara pelo caminho errado, onde seremos comidos por uma criatura horrenda.

- Como sabe disso? – Se ele sabia da criatura era porque alguém já havia ido lá, ou ele já havia ido lá.

- Bem, minha família há anos cuida dessa caixa, cuidamos até mesmo das informações sobre ela, não deve ter problema eu te contar, você sabe o que ela tem?

- Não, mas você me conta no caminho. – Quatre subiu na moto e pediu que o outro a pilotasse, quando eles se afastaram um pouco o loiro perguntou. – O que tem na caixa?

- Nanatsu Kimochi (os sete sentimentos) são bem parecidos com os pecados capitais, essa caixa também é quase igual à caixa de pandora se você a abrir os sentimentos ruins se espalharão pelo mundo, pelo menos é isso que os idiotas lá de trás pensam. – O rapaz ficou silencioso.

- Não é assim?

- Não, esses sentimentos ruins quando libertos, se aplicam em uma pessoa só, a que abriu a caixa, essa pessoa perdera todos os outros sentimentos e será acometido por: ódio, ganância, inveja, ira, medo, tristeza, desejo e ciúme... por todos esse sentimentos que são considerados falhas humanas. – Ele suspirou e continuou. – Se acontecer daquele homem de má índole, abrir a caixa, é bem provável que pela ganância ele passe a desejar tudo para si, por causa do ódio ele amaldiçoe a tudo. Por causa da ira queira destruir.

Por causa do medo se recolha e desconfie de tudo, mas continue a desejar sua destruição o mesmo serve para tristeza. Por causa do desejo faça mal as pessoas o mesmo serve para o ciúme. Se associarmos tudo isso tiramos a conclusão de que para essa pessoa, só existira uma chance de redenção a morte, ou a destruição que lhe trará a felicidade, mas é um preço muito caro a pagar pela felicidade de um único.

- Entendo... – Quatre estava assustado.

- Por isso, eu não posso permitir que ninguém abra a caixa. Preparamos o lugar para que, nunca ninguém senão uma pessoa de nossa família ou bastante treinada consiga pegar a caixa.

- Bem como você se chama? – Quatre agora sorria, fazia alguns segundos que ele havia abaixado a arma.

- Chang... Chang Wu Fei! – O moreno o olhou sorrindo.

- Me chamo Quatre Haberba Winner. Prazer! Bem eu ainda não pensei em um plano, mas eu acho que matarmos todos que vivem naquele lugar seria uma boa idéia.

- Isso seria quase impossível, só existe um jeito de matar todos aqueles idiotas, é matar aquele baixinho inútil, se ele morrer tudo incluindo aquela casa horrenda desaparecera. – Wu Fei mordeu o lábio, já havia lutado com o velho ele era terrivelmente poderoso. – Há... bem eu não tenho certeza, mas se não me engano existe outra barreira que nos impede de chegar até a caixa.

- E o que seria?

- Um portão!

- Um portão, podemos abri-lo!

- Não ele não deve se abrir assim tão facilmente, se não me engano esse portão só se abre com muita força, pois cada porta é feita de ferro e pesa muito.

- Quanto?

- Não sei! – O rapaz tentou se lembrar, mas estava difícil. – De qualquer forma isso é uma lenda, porque se fosse assim ninguém nunca entraria naquele lugar e meu pai sempre ia lá para passar a noite.

- É ali? – Quatre apontou para alguém a sua frente e Wu Fei assentiu.

Ali os caminhos se dividiam, no meio deles havia uma mulher de branco, que segurava em uma de suas mãos uma moeda brilhante de ouro, era morena e vestia um quimono branco, ousado, pois ele ficava quase que aberto na parte superior, deixando os seios grandes da mulher há vista e uma das pernas também.

O obi que o prendia era de um tom vermelho e amarrado ao lado, ela usava um par de protetores nas mãos, assim como um lutador, os protetores se uniam em forma de um anel no dedo do meio e iam até embaixo da manga do quimono.

- Sejam bem vindos! – A mulher se curvou quando Wu Fei parou a moto. Ambos desceram. – Vocês querem saber que caminho seguirem? – Os dois assentiram. – Então eu proponho um jogo! – Ela sorriu e levou uma das mãos a manga do quimono e retirou um leque, depois lhes mostrou a moeda. – Então que comece o jogo. Em que mão está? – Os dois se sobressaltaram e observaram a mulher jogar a moeda de ouro para cima. Então ela foi caindo devagar e quando estava quase caindo na mão da mulher ela começou a trocar o leque de mão em uma velocidade incrível, eles mal podiam acompanhar com os olhos e no meio daquela bagunça ela pegou a moeda. – Então em que mão está? – Ela observou-os sorrindo, a técnica dela era quase infalível.

Wu Fei mantinha a face séria imutável, enquanto Quatre apenas sorriu e disse:

- Na mesma mão que o leque! – A mulher se sobressaltou porem abriu a mão e os dois constaram que ali estava a moeda. Ela pigarreou alto e disse:

- Meus parabéns, por terem conseguido adivinhar qual a mão direi qual é o caminho certo, mas devo avisar-lhes que não chegarão longe se tiverem intenções pútridas. A frente no caminho certo há um portão, cada uma das portas pesa duas toneladas, ou vocês a abrem por serem dignos ou terão que usar a força. – Ela fez outra mesura e apontou o caminho da direita. – Por ele chegarão ao portão.

- Obrigado! – Disse Quatre subindo em Duo que também agradeceu, Wu Fei fez uma mesura, agradeceu e subiu em Duo e eles pegaram o caminho da direita.

- Espero que consigam passar pelo portão e se passarem que saibam o que fazer depois. – A mulher ficou olhando para baixo e sussurrando votos de boa sorte.

Wu Fei, Duo e o viajante mesmo indo em alta velocidade demoraram a chegar aos portão, sim ele era enormes.

- Bem temos que tentar abrir. – Quatre disse calmamente. – Imagino que... conseguiremos abrir o portão.

- Você não escutou o que a moça disse? – Wu Fei olhava irritado para Quatre, aquele loiro tinha uma atitude positiva demais. – Cada porta pesa duas toneladas.

- Escutei sim... – Quatre se aproximou do portão. - ..., mas escutei também quando ela falou sobre nossas intenções. Provavelmente se nossas intenções forem boas abriremos esse portão fácil, fácil! – O loiro arregaçou as mangas e forçou a porta, todavia ele e Wu Fei tiveram uma surpresa, o portão cedeu sem nenhum esforço, deixando os dois muito surpresos.

- Como...? – Wu Fei se sobressaltou. – Você não pode ter tanta força!

- Eu realmente não tenho muita força, mas... essas portas que deveriam ter duas toneladas parecem pesar apenas algumas gramas. – Quatre olhou para Wu Fei novamente. – Olha eu sei que é surpreendente, mas não temos a noite toda lembra? – O moreno assentiu e correu na direção das portas. – Duo você espera aqui.

Quatre olhou a sua volta não havia nada, nem sinal da caixa a não ser um pontinho brilhante longínquo. O loiro resolveu ir nessa direção, o outro rapaz apenas o seguia. Eles caminharam por incontáveis minutos até que finalmente viram uma caixinha pequena, de ouro, sobre um altar todo enfeitado. A caixa era bastante bonita, tinha uma porção de escritos em volta, provavelmente falando sobre os sentimentos e o mal que eles trariam.

- Wu Fei, será que é seguro pega-la?

- Não faço idéia, na verdade eu imagino que não seja, mas só vamos descobrir se pegar-mos a caixa. – O rapaz de aparência oriental por impulso, pegou a caixa, nada aconteceu de imediato, contudo eles puderam escutar uma voz e ela vinha da caixa.

- Deixem onde está! Sabem que o que há dentro dessa caixa só trará desastres ao mundo. – A voz era grossa e contida, sem contar que falava com muita calma.

- Nós não temos intenção de te utilizar para trazer o mal ao mundo. Precisamos de você para salvar uma pessoa depois se possível iremos devolvê-la a esse lugar. – O loiro tomou a palavra, tinha que voltar com a caixa ou Trowa teria sérios problemas.

- Se vocês me tirarem desse lugar terão toda a responsabilidade por mim, não poderei voltar aqui. – A caixa voltou a falar. – Estão prontos para arcar com essa responsabilidade?

- Como viajante, eu acho que nada mais justo que leva-la em nossas viagens, está de acordo?

- Sim, será interessante conhecer o mundo! Tem permissão para me tirar daqui!

- Obrigado! – Quatre tirou a caixa do local onde ela estava e a segurou, não era pesada nem nada. Ele estava feliz por ter conseguido sem maiores infortúnios. Wu Fei também sorria. – Mas agora começa a parte difícil, temos que... voltar, libertar Trowa, libertar você Wu Fei e fugir, está disposto a sumir no mundo conosco Wu Fei, como um viajante? – O moreno arregalou os olhos, sua família tinha sido morta por aqueles malditos da Avenida dos Prazeres, dependendo do que acontecesse realmente não poderia mais viver na Cidade dos Sentidos.

- Sim. – Ele respondeu fracamente, não desejava ir, todavia nada mais lhe prendia a aquele local.

Os dois voltaram pelo mesmo caminho e chegaram até onde Duo estava, ou seja, antes do portão. Quatre voltou a sacar a arma que haviam lhe dado e mandou Wu Fei subir na moto, teriam que fingir um pouquinho para realizar seus objetivos. O moreno estava sendo gentil com Quatre e ajudando-o era uma pessoa boa. Os dois seguiram de moto, quando passaram pelo caminho a mulher segurava uma sombrinha de viajem e mudara o quimono branco para um mais decente, ela carregava também uma bolsa e disse-lhes:

- Agora que a caixa já não precisa de proteção eu irei fechar o caminho da persistência e ir embora daqui, só fiquei para lhes indicar qual o caminho certo. Dessa vez é o que está a sua esquerda. Obrigada por me libertarem desse lugar. – Então a mulher saiu andando pelo caminho à direita deles e em segundos sumiu na escuridão. Os quatro1 então seguiram em frente.

Chegando a casa Quatre levou a moto com ele, mas estava com um olhar diferente, sério e apontava a arma para a cabeça do outro rapaz. Infelizmente ao chegarem no porão tiveram de abandonar a moto. E descerem sozinhos a caixa jazia quieta na mão do loiro.

- Ora, ora Tabibito-san não é que você conseguiu mesmo, palmas para você. Agora vamos ver como seu amado se sai abrindo a caixa. – O homem baixinho mostrou-lhe Trowa, ele estava de pé, e um homem apontava uma faca para seu pescoço. De repente outro homem apareceu atrás do loiro e o segurou pelo pescoço ele apontava uma arma para sua cabeça.

- Então... – O homem pequeno pegou a caixa da mão de Quatre e a entregou a Trowa, o mesmo olhou o amado com a face transtornada, Trowa fez menção a abrir, mas foi interrompido por Quatre que gritava:

- NÃO ABRA, NÃO ABRA, POR FAVOR! Trowa não tem problema se eu morrer, mas não abra.

- Desculpe Quatre, mas não posso deixar você morrer.

- NÃO... ME SOLTE! – Quatre agora chorava e tentava se soltar, mas o seu carrasco era muito mais forte que ele, sim ele viu, viu quando o amado abriu a caixa e em seguida o brilho dos olhos verdes desaparecerem lentamente. A caixa mudou de cor e se tornou prateada, no mesmo momento em que Trowa transtornado a jogou na parede. Em seguida ele tomou a faca do homem que o segurava e com um golpe o assassinou.

Depois ele se virou e observou o baixinho dizendo:

- Você me capturou e trouxe aqui criatura desprezível, merece morrer. – Ele segurou o baixinho pelo pescoço com uma mão, ele agora agonizava, cada vez mais e seu rosto foi ficando vermelho, as paredes do porão foram desaparecendo o homem que segurava Quatre também desapareceu. Trowa atirou o baixinho, feio e morto no chão a distância e todos perceberam que no local só restaram, Duo, Quatre, Wu Fei, a caixa e um Trowa maluco.

Quatre pegou a arma que o homem havia lhe dado e apontou para aquele que tinha a imagem de seu amado.

- Você não pode continuar fazendo essas coisas eu não vou deixar que o Trowa se torne isso, vou te matar! – Quatre chorava, mas mantinha o sorriso gentil nos lábios.

- O que é isso Quatre vai atirar em mim? – O rapaz de olhos verdes mudou de expressão. – Você não pode, eu te salvei, você me ama!

- Não amo você, amo o Trowa e você não é o Trowa! Só se parece com ele, porque ele... era gentil e me amava também. Ele jamais sentiria ódio ou desejaria a destruição das coisas. Por isso, só por isso eu sei que você e ele não são a mesma pessoa.

- Então atire! – O dominado sorriu zombeteiro. – Vamos ver se tem coragem de atingir o corpo do seu amado. – Quatre apenas assentiu e disse:

- Adeus meu amor... – Ele disparou, foi certeiro atingiu direto o coração, fazendo a criatura com a mesma imagem do amado de Quatre tombar para trás, sem vida.

O loiro jogou a arma no chão e continuou repetindo a palavra adeus, Wu Fei apenas o observou, e correu em seguida até o outro rapaz, realmente ele estava sem vida, viu o loiro com a mesma face estranha de antes vir abraçar o amado, mas só quando o loiro abraçou o corpo sem vida de Trowa pareceu compreender a situação.

- Não, é mentira não é? Trowa não está morto, não está? – Quatre olhou para Wu Fei e este lhe respondeu com um aceno de cabeça. – Não... não, eu não queria que isso acontecesse. – Agora ele não sabia mais o que fazer, matara seu motivo de viver, contudo havia algo que ele precisava lembrar, algo que poderia resolver aquilo. – Duo o que a velha disse quando entregou aquele vidrinho?

- Que ele servia para despertar o amor, era o Néctar de Pandora, ele ia recuperar o que você tinha de mais importante no mundo... – Duo se calou, sim assim como os outros ali ele tinha entendido.

- Talvez se eu usa-lo no Trowa ele reviva. – Quatre procurou o vidrinho nos bolsos e o achou, ele ainda chorava, mas a esperança era maior. – Wu Fei, segure a cabeça dele, vou fazê-lo tomar isso. – Se dificuldade o loiro despejou um pouco do líquido na boca de Trowa, todavia nada aconteceu. – Talvez eu deva dar tudo a ele. – Quando ele ia derramar o resto do líquido na boca de Trowa todo o corpo dele começou a brilhar. Ele observou e então percebeu que aquilo o estava curando antes de devolver-lhe a vida, o brilho ia desaparecendo do corpo apenas se concentrando onde havia algum ferimento, incluindo na face, depois ele desapareceu por completo.

- O que aconteceu? – Wu Fei perguntou, enquanto tocava o pescoço de Trowa e então se sobressaltou ao sentir algo diferente, havia pulsação, sim o sangue do rapaz de olhos verdes estava correndo. – Está vivo! – Quatre colocou a mão sob a franja do amado e tirou-a de cima do rosto, revelando onde antes havia uma cicatriz um olho fechado, que se abriu lentaemte para observá-lo.

- Trowa, você está vivo! – O loiro se abraçou a ele, que sorriu e o abraçou com força. – Pensei que... – Ele foi calado por um beijo inesperado nos lábios que ele não demorou a corresponder.

Ao lado do loiro Wu Fei observava a cena achando tudo muito anormal.

- Bem não ligue, eles são sempre assim!

- Ah entendo. – O moreno olhou-os novamente eles riam juntos e o observavam, o loiro então disse calmamente:

- Trowa esse é Chang Wu Fei, ele me ajudou a encontrar a caixa e me contou coisas sobre ela, agora ele seguira viajem conosco, me desculpe eu não queria atirar em você.

- Tudo bem acho que foi para meu próprio bem, o que você fez para me reviver e... recuperar meu olho? – Ele sorria abertamente.

- Não fui bem eu, foi esse líquido. – Ele mostrou o vidrinho e disse. – Uma senhora me deu, no caminho para cá. Disse que era para recuperar aquilo que eu tenho de mais valioso no mundo.

- Então guarde bem o que sobrou assim poderá salvar minha vida mais uma vez. Nossa viajem agora vai ser mais divertida não acha? – Trowa se levantou e trouxe o pequeno junto. – Afinal temos mais um amigo conosco! – Ele mirou Wu Fei que sorriu abertamente e disse:

- Na verdade dois... – Ele correu a um lugar e pegou a caixa que estava ainda prateada. – Você disse que ia leva-lo para viajar pelo mundo não é Quatre?

- Sim, bem caixinha... caixinha não, você será...? Temos que te dar um nome! – Ele ficou pensativo, que nome você da a uma caixa?

- Eu já tenho! – Todos se assustaram. – Meu nome é Heero Yui, o mesmo nome de meu criador.

- Então assim está bom, Hee-chan, é um prazer eu sou Duo e o rapaz que estava morto o nome dele é Trowa Barton. O loiro ai é o Quatre e o rapaz com olhos puxados é Wu Fei. – Duo acendeu suas luzes. – Bem hora de continuarmos nossas viagens ou será que vocês cansaram de viajar?

- Nunca, Duo só tem um problema! – Quatre olhava para a moto de soslauo

- Qual? – Perguntou a moto muito preocupada.

- Vai carregar mais peso que antes! – Ele completou rindo-se.

- Nunca... se insistir não carrego nem você mais. – A moto apagou a luz e se virou para o outro lado.

- Se insistir em não nos carregar, nunca mais coloco gasolina em você! – Quatre fez cara de emburrado e olhou para a motocicleta, que passou a se remexer incomodamente.

- Isso seria um problema, então levar vocês é uma troca justa. – Todos riram da reação da moto.

- Bem temos que seguir viajem, afinal esse é o nosso objetivo! – Falou Trowa, indo na direção de Duo.

- Podemos pelo menos ver o festival...? – Perguntou Quatre esperando um resposta negativa.

- Sim temos mais dois dias nessa cidade... Então vamos todos? Duo prepare-se...

- Ah... sempre eu que fico com a pior parte do serviço. Bem fazer o que?

_**Continua... ou não?**_

Essa fanfic não é a melhor da série, mas foi a mais divertida de escrever ' ! Não sei se vocês perceberam, mas na verdade Tabibito é uma série(não uma fanfic) postada em forma de fanfic para facilitar a leitura! ' Espero que não se importem.

1: Quando eu digo os quatro eu estou incluindo o Duo(moto) e o Heero(caixa)!

Bem eu segui a idéia de uma leitora de criar um companheiro pro Duo , para quem já transformou o Heero em um coelho de pelúcia acreditem, transforma-lo em uma caixa parece bem aceitável (não me matem!)!

Vai continuar ou não? Respondam!

Ah bom alguém tinha me pedido pra transformar o Heero em uma moto lindíssima que pertenceria ao Trowa, mas bem acabei não acatando a idéia, gomen nasai, prefiro ele de caixinha afinal ele é tão fechado! (Piadinha infame rsrsrsrsrs)


End file.
